User talk:KhanWiz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Friends Central! Thanks for your edit to the The One With The Birth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bamboozled (Talk) 22:54, November 27, 2010 Re: woodmark Hey, I've absolutely no idea what a woodmark is, and it also doesn't have a page on wikipedia. Could you explain what it is? Also, the wiki's name is Friends Central and not The Friends Wiki. Thanks! Keepitdown 19:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, great, that explains it :) I'm using the Monobook template (looks more like wikipedia), so I don't see all those fancy wikia things, but I do have a nice Friends Central image in the top ;-) I'll see what I can customize in the wikia skin; we also need a nice background image, don't you think? :: Well, that would be great. :) Keepitdown 18:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, I installed the background and the wo'r'''dmark (which I cropped a bit to make it fit better and have a bit less white space). Giving administrator rights is a bit problematic as I can't do that and you have to go to the Wikia staff to get that done (which took me like a month), but now I've installed them you should be able to edit them here and here if you want to. Let me know if there are any problems. Thanks for the images! Keepitdown 16:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, I really suck at designing, but I'll take a look later tonight. If you have any suggestions; that would be great too ;) (I know the color codes; I'm actually a computer programmer for my job :)). Keepitdown 13:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) colors Hello. I've applied your colors, and I agree that it's looks good. Sorry for the delay. Keepitdown 15:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yes, I'm the only one. Not that it's a problem, besides the periodic banning of a user who likes to insert some alternate reality in pages, there isn't much to do. Keepitdown 11:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Episode list restyle Hi, I see that you've started to restyle the episode lists. While I really like the new design, it loses quite some information. I really liked the ability to scan through the list of episodes and find to which episode a plot belonged. In your redesign that information is lost, which makes searching an episode a lot harder. Besides that: we already have images uploaded of most episodes. It would be preferable if you either used the already-existent image or added the new image also to the episode page. Also, the name of the episode isn't clickable. (and you can probably make use of templates to avoid duplicating the same text over and over again, but I can fix that up later on). Keepitdown 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : You click on the image to get the episode ;) I thought where the information is on the article itself you would not need it twice. I have uploaded new images and I cannot delete the old versions because I do not have the rights. --'Khan' - ''talk - 19:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I know that, but the average visitor clicks on the episode name, it doesn't work, thinks 'meh, bad site', goes back to Google and clicks the next hit. Making sites is not about what you think is easy or a good idea, but what the visitor expects. Removing information is always never a good idea. While it may be duplicate, it is in there for a reason: the information on the articles is a lot harder to search through. It's almost impossible to find out in which episode an event happened now, while it was a lot easier previously. I'm not saying the redesigning is bad (it looks a lot better now!) but that I'm against removing the info. About the images: you could've uploaded your new images over the old ones if they were better. Having stale (unused) images isn't a big deal, I find the inconsistency between the image you get when you click on it and the image you clicked on a bigger problem. :: Regarding the admin rights: no, sorry. First of all, you've done only about 30 edits in the three months leading up to today (where you've only been active on 5 days) and about 210 in total. I had done more then 750 before I got admin rights. Besides total numbers, only 22% of your edits are done in the main namespace with articles. Also, what do you need admin rights for? The only things I use it for is controlling users who vandalize the wiki. I can't see for what other things you would need it for. :: Keepitdown 20:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC)